


Look Outside

by missConductor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: End of the World, Fandom, Gen, SBURB, Slowly being illustrated, post-homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missConductor/pseuds/missConductor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day of the last update of Homestuck, a young girl, looking for the end of the webcomic that has consumed her life for the past four years, suddenly finds herself inside the game. As she and eleven other young men and women from around the world begin to live the experiences of the characters they've grown to love, they find that there is more to our world that what we see. And that sometimes, a webcomic isn't just a webcomic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Update

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a picture I saw on tumblr(tell me if you can find the original).
> 
> Note(3/7/14): Someone just gave me a link to the photo, though it isn't the original. It'll work until I can find the actual post though.  
> http://31.media.tumblr.com/1a8fcebec6f3baba80ce848ba8603f6d/tumblr_mrdudbY0wD1snehfwo1_500.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some illustrations added.

 

A young girl stands in her bedroom. Today is not her birthday. It is, in fact, the 22 of November, 2013. Actually, her birthday was back in February. However, though it was fourteen years and some months ago she was given life, it is only today that she is given a name.

What will the name of this young woman be?

**> Enter Name**

 

 

_Flirty Pancakeschonzle_

_NICE TRY, SMARTASS!_

**> Try again**

 

 

_Alex Wilder_

**> Examine room**

Your name is ALEX. As it was previously mentioned, it is not your birthday. Today is, in fact, a much more important day! Today is the long awaited END of your favourite webcomic HOMESTUCK. When the date was announced last month, you thought you would cry. However, you believe you get through what will likely be an EXTREMELY DRAMATIC AND WELL THOUGHT OUT ENDING to your most favourite thing in the world.  
Other than Homestuck, you have a variety of interests. Among these include BOOKS WRITTEN BY JOHN GREEN, STAR GATE SG1, FIREFLY, and DISNEY. These interests are showcased by the amount of posters on your walls, and all those books on your bookshelf. Actually, you REALLY LIKE BOOKS IN GENERAL, John Green is just your FAVOURITE AUTHOR. You love the movie, THE PRINCESS BRIDE, and can quote ALMOST EVERY LINE FROM IT. You have many PET HERMIT CRABS, in that tank over there in the corner. You tend to spend MOST OF YOUR TIME ON TUMBLR.  
What will you do?

**> Alex: Quickly retrieve arms from dresser**

What do you mean retrieve arms, your arms are right here, dammit!

**> Alex: Check dash for updates**

You run to your computer to check tumblr. Success! 20 updates to be scrolled through! Hopefully there will be a post about the Homestuck update that will likely have been posted while you were thinking about all your various interests. Perhaps someone screaming excitedly over what is likely to be a flash rivaling Cascade is both length and complexity, depicting action sequences of the defeat of Lord English, and the ascent into the new universe? You begin scrolling.  
Let’s see.... John Green, theories about what’s going to happen today.... Ooh, good Eridan cosplay, art stuff, art stuff, art stuff...... Nope, nothing. Oh well. You suppose it may not have updated yet, though it doesn’t hurt to check.

**> Alex: Check MSPaintadventures.com**

Oh well. Nothing yet. Too bad.

**> Alex: Check email**

There’s a message from your friend Hannah, which you’ll check later. Some random spam from Facebook. Nothing too important.

**> Alex: Look outside**

You lean over and peer out the window. Still cloudy, like it was this morning. Almost a reddish glow, however. That’s a bit weird.

**> I can’t take it any longer! Check again for an update!**

You’re in luck this time! There’s a page! You click the link, and wait for the page to load excitedly. Of course, in your excitement, you fail to notice that this is not a page with sound.

**> Alex: Read the update!**

It’s a blank white picture. “Look outside,” it reads. There’s some text underneath it that you don’t read yet. There’s a strange drumming sound on your roof. Like hail is falling on it.

**> Alex: Look Outside**

There are small (and by small, you mean some that could possibly become the size of PLANET FUCKING JUPITER) rocks falling from the sky.

**> Alex: Finish the update**

“I’ve prepared you all I could.  
Make me proud.-AH”

There’s a next arrow at the bottom of the page.

**> Alex: Click next arrow**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit-Lalonde birthday, 2013: I just realized how much of a dumbfuck I am, I did that whole picture in one layer, when I should've done it in a ton of them so the colouring wasn't so choppy I hate myself so much, FUCK.
> 
> Aside from that, I totally dated this as "Lalonde birthday, 2013" because yes.


	2. Shenanigans and Exposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about the pesterlogs not being in the cool format, I can't get the HTML to work.

**\--astralWarrior [AW] began pestering enchantingCraze [EC]--**

 

**AW: What**

**AW: The**

**AW: HELL!?!?!**

**EC: i didn’t do anything!!**

**AW: Oh, you didn’t do anything?**

**AW: Then explain to me why my kernel sprite currently has one of my pet hermit crabs?**

**EC: it was an accident....**

**EC: I didn’t mean to!!**

**AW: Ugh, fine.**

**AW: Look, we only have ten minutes left on the timer!**

**AW: Deploy the freaking alchemeiter already!**

 

**\--astralWarrior [AW] ceased pestering enchantingCraze [EC]--**

 

You tap your foot impatiently and wait for your server player to deploy the alchemeter. The last ten minutes have been.... An experience. All you can do is thank god that your aunt is out of the house until seven when she gets home from work.

 

**> Alex: Go back ten minutes**

 

You click the next arrow. It’s not another page. It’s two downloads. You open up the downloads folder. “heres_your_adventure_game”, the first one says. It’s got some sort of green logo. You can’t make it out. It’s too pixelated. You double click on it. A window pops up.

 

**Loading SBURB...**

 

Your eyes widen. You look out the window again. The meteors are getting larger. And you suddenly understand.

You pull up your downloads folder again. There was another file that showed up. You can install that while you’re waiting for SBURB.

“Pesterchum 7.0” it says. You grin. Though the end of the world is nigh, at least you have a chat program. You sigh. Pesterchum installs faster than SBURB, and you are met with a window that tells you to type in a chum handle. You think about it for awhile, before typing one in. It connects, and displays a window, with an empty directory. Your other window makes a noise.

You click on the window. The meteors are starting to make enough noise that you can hear it up here in your room. You take a chance and peek out your window. You duck back behind your computer. You can’t take what you saw. You shake your head, and read the message that SBURB is displaying.

 

**Download Complete**

**Connecting to random server player...**

**Please wait....**

 

You blink. Does this mean... There are crashes outside. A thunk on your roof. A chiming noise from pesterchum as SBURB connects you.

 

**\--enchantingCraze [EC] began pestering astralWarrior [AW]--**

 

**EC: hi!!**

 

**> Alex: Be you nineteen minutes in the future.**

 

What? You never stopped being you. You shake your head and quit zoning out as your server player places the alchemeter down..... Somewhere. You groan as you hear a thump downstairs. You throw open your door and race downstairs, trying your hardest to ignore the sounds of something hitting your roof.

God dammit. Does she think she’s being funny, putting the stupid thing in front of the front door? You groan, and place the grist totem on the little platform. The machine starts doing it’s thing, and soon you have a... What?

 

**\--astralWarrior [AW] began pestering enchantingCraze [EC]--**

 

**AW: What did you do?**

**AW: What the hell did you mess up?**

**EC: i didnt do anything!!**

**EC: You know, not everything is always my fault!!**

 

You facepalm, and think. What could you use to break this? There are no guns in the house(you’re pretty sure your aunt is afraid of them or something?), and a knife would not really be too appropriate in this case. You’d probably hurt yourself throwing it at this thing instead of breaking it. There’s a crash right outside the window, and you jump.

Then you get an idea. You run downstairs to the basement, where your aunt keeps all of the stuff your grandfather used to have. He was an adventurer(like Jade’s grandpa was, actually. He just didn’t keep random crap around. Just useful crap), or something of the sort. You pull the whip off of the hook.

 

**EC: uh.... what are you doing with the whip??**

**AW: I’ve always wanted to try this.**

**EC: what are you...**

**EC: Wait... You’re going to...**

**EC: youre gonna win the stupid crab shooting type game with a whip??**

**EC: Now is not the time to be fancy!!**

 

You hear a car pull in upstairs. Oh, this is not good. Your server player made a mess of everything, the front door is block, so she can’t get in, and the house is... actually probably the safest place for her considering it’s about to be transported into the medium, and not be completely ruined by destruction.

 

**EC: dont mean to alarm you but....**

**EC: Your... Mom??**

**EC: whatever. shes home and cant get in the door....**

**EC: Do you want me to like, move the alchemeter or something??**

**EC: hello??**

**EC: Alex, I can see you, don’t think you can ignore me.**

 

You ignore your server player. You run back upstairs to the alchemeter. If your calculations are correct, you have approximately three minutes to figure this out. You lash out at the moving crab with the whip. You fail miserably.

You concentrate. There’s probably two minutes left. You hear the back door open elsewhere in the house. You can’t worry about that right now. You take a deep breath, and swing again. The crab shatters, and the last thing you feel as a bright light engulfs you, is the feeling of someone knocking you to your feet.

  
**> Alex: Enter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to mention that all of their chumhandles have something to do with their title. Feel free to guess at them.
> 
> Maybe someday this will have illustrations, I'm not sure. Maybe when I finish it all I'll go through and do illustrations. Then you can actually see what they all look like. I do have character designs(but they're all raceless, in true Homestuck fashion)
> 
> I'm planning on updating on Mondays. Every Monday, if I can. During November, you will either get regular updates, or few to no updates, depending on whether I decide to do NaNoWriMo this year. But other than that, you should get updates every Monday. If I can't update on Monday, I'll try to put it up on Tuesday.


	3. Server Player: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Meet Alex's server player

**> Be the other girl.**

 

You are now the other girl. This girl stands in her bedroom just like the other one did. You recently turned 15 on the 23rd of October. You, also like the other girl, are eagerly awaiting the update. Do you have a name?

 

**> Enter name**

 

_Kurloz Makara_

_Uh... I’m pretty sure that shit is copyrighted or something. Not that he isn’t a nice character, I’m sure, just.... no._

 

**> Try again**

 

_Emma Childs_

 

**> Examine room**

Your name is EMMA CHILDS. Today, as mentioned by THE OTHER GIRL whom you don’t know yet, is THE DAY OF THE FINAL UPDATE.

As you can see from your room, you have many interests, including COSPLAYING, and making cosplay for your friends. Your favourite character to cosplay from Homestuck is VRISKA SERKET. You also like to cosplay people from the various ANIMES that you like. Your room, is not usually a mess, but today it is, because your ASSHAT OF A TWIN BROTHER, chuck a bunch of his crap over to your side of the room. If he wasn’t taking a shower to get ready for his stupid date with some chick who’s probably going to find him as repulsive as you do. If it weren’t for the fact that you weren’t a cherub, your situation with him would be a lot like Calliope’s and Caliborn’s.

What will you do?

 

**> Emma: Check MSpaintadventures.com**

 

Well, you already did that ten minutes ago, so you don’t see what the- oh! The page is up!

 

**> Emma: click it already!!**

 

Oh. Oh. You don’t suppose that’s good at all. You click the next arrow at the bottom. After seeing the names of the files you just downloaded though.... You grin. This could be... interesting.

 

**> Emma: start the files and everything! You don’t want to waste a bunch of time, like the rest of those drama queens!**

 

You’re not sure what that means, but you do start the files. As soon as SBURB pulls up your client player(you hope your server player gets here soon. You really do hate wasting time. It makes you kind of angry), you notice a new name added to your Chumroll.

 

**\--enchantingCraze [EC] began pestering astralWarrior [AW]--**

 

**EC: hi!!**

**EC: I’m Emma!!**

**EC: i think im your server player!!**

**AW: That’s entirely possible.**

**AW: Move something, so I can tell.**

**EC: uh okay....**

 

You think about it for a second, and move her bed onto the roof. It’s not the most ideal of situations, but it should do for now.

 

**AW: .....**

**AW: You couldn’t have moved anything other than that?**

**AW: Wow. Thanks a lot.**

**AW: This is probably just a terrible dream, and I’ll wake up any minute.**

**EC: i sure hope it isnt!!**

**EC: This is too good to be true!**

**AW: Something tells me you haven’t seen the meteors yet. I really can’t believe that either.**

**AW: Maybe some kid is just throwing rocks off of my roof?**

**EC: lemme check....**

 

You scroll out. From what you can see... She was the lucky one in the neighborhood. And there is definitely not someone throwing rocks from her roof. In fact, they really aren’t so much rocks, as small-ish, flaming rocks from space(Skaia?) pelting little holes in her roof and yard. you’re surprised that they haven’t gotten into her room, or set her house on fire yet.

 

**EC: Nope, they’re meteors!!**

**EC: er.... sorry.**

**EC: I suppose that isn’t a good thing.**

**EC: and no there arent any meteors near my house yet....**

**EC: But I can see some off in the distance!!**

**AW: You sound too excited about this for it to be good.**

**EC: awwww.... thats mean!!**

**EC: One sec.**

 

You’re getting another message. Who the hell?

 

**\-- adviceAbhored [AA] began pestering enchantingCraze [EC] --**

 

**AA: HeY**

**EC: oh hi!!**

**EC: Who are you??**

**AA: Well if youre the cute girl sitting at her computer with a bunch of posters on one side of the rooM**

**AA: With the other side being an absolute piT**

**AA: Then im your server playeR**

**EC: oh....**

**EC: Well, I’m Emma!!**

**AA: Nice to meet you emma iM**

**AA: Shit sorry i need to gO**

**AA: My server player is doing somethinG**

**AA: Ill message you back when i enteR**

**AA: Or whenever i get a chance i guesS**

**EC: okay????**

 

**\-- adviceAbhored [AA] stopped pestering enchantingCraze [EC] at 17:27 --**

 

Well that was weird. You shake your head, and go back to talking to Alex. She needs your help!

 

**> Emma: Deploy cruxtruder**

 

You get down to business, and start doing your thing as a server player, talking with Alex the whole time. This all feels.... Almost surreal to you. But you don’t care. This is the chance you’ve been waiting for. The chance to get out of this house, and away from your stupid brother.

 

**> Emma: Watch Alex enter**

 

You do just that, some twenty minutes later. You sigh and sit back. Nothing to do now. She was knocked out cold the second she entered. You feel a bit accomplished, though. You sigh, and lean back, and rub at your eyes. You check out the window. Still no meteors out here. It’s almost a bit eerie. Frankly, you’re glad. It means less pressure on you as a client player. Speaking of being a client player.....

 

**\-- adviceAbhored [AA] began pestering enchantingCraze [EC] --**

 

**AA: Okay im bacK**

**EC: wow that took awhile....**

**EC: I’ve already got my client player in!**

**AA: I can see thaT**

**AA: I didnt want to interrupt yoU**

**AA: My client player isnt in yeT**

**AA: I hope she enters soon thougH**

**AA: This game will be hell if she doesnt enteR**

**AA: I suggest she gets her ass moving if she wants to livE**

**EC: okay im going!!**

**EC: Gosh, talk about passive aggressive!!**

**AA: Thanks sweethearT**

**AA: Deploying cruxtrudeR**

 

You stand up, and jump out of the way as he puts the thing smack down in the middle of your room. At least you’re pretty sure it’s a he. If it’s a he, he reminds you a bit of your brother. If it’s a she, god help you, that means there’s a female version of him you there.

Your server player must be a good person at heart though. Because he picks up your brother’s bed and drops it on top of the cruxtruder. You giggle a little, and glance at the clock. Fuck. You have 6 minutes. You groan when you see the worst part. 2 kernel sprites.

 

**EC: oh god....**

**EC: Two kernel sprites....**

**EC: im fucking doomed!!**

**AA: Hey maybe it just means that someone along the rest of our connection chain doesnt have onE**

**EC: this so isnt fair!!**

 

You sigh, and look around for two objects to put into the kernel sprites. Then your door opens.

 

**> Who’s this douchebag?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this douchebag indeed, though I'm pretty sure you know who it is. Part two will be up next Monday.
> 
> I apologize if this chapter and the next one are kind of weird. Unfortunately, Emma and the other one have been a bit hard for me to figure out their personalities(though I've got AA figured out pretty good).
> 
> I also apologize, as I still haven't figured out the style sheets for pesterlogs, or if you can even do those anymore.... so yeah.


	4. This Douchebag

**> Who’s this douchebag?**

 

You dunno. Guess it’s time to....

 

**> Enter name**

 

_Dou-_

 

You assume this is some sort of inside joke, right? Well you don’t get it, and you aren’t putting up with it. If fact, stop all of it from this point on.

 

**> Jeez, sorry, try again**

 

_Dean Childs_

 

**> Dean: Wonder what the hell is going on**

 

That is pretty much exactly what you’re doing. Your sister is currently flailing around the room while monstrous machines appear out of thin air and are placed randomly around your room. There is a hole in the roof that is mysteriously bed sized, your bed is missing, and there are two things floating in your room. Your sister Emma is psycho, sure, and you love her a lot(she is your younger twin after all), but this is beyond belief. Maybe you fell asleep in the shower?

You look out the window and what the hell is up with the meteors. You move over to the computer you share with your sister and what the hell is going on? One window is some girl asleep in her house which is in a.... You don’t even know. The other chat window has some guy with redish text typing at her.

 

**AA: Nice auto ignore skillS**

**AA: Oh hes at the computer noW**

**AA: Yeah i can see you buddY**

**AA: Tell you whaT**

**AA: Log off of your sisters pesterchuM**

**AA: Make your own handlE**

**AA: And come talk to mE**

**AA: I think i know whats going oN**

 

You step away from the computer, and look over at your sister who is pointedly ignoring you while throwing things in whatever weird things were floating over there. You look back at the red text. Well. If he knows what’s going on..... You click the logout button at the top of the ‘pesterchum’ window. You click the ‘new account button.’ It pulls up a window that says to ‘enter chumhandle.’ You roll your eyes. This is way too ridiculous to not be a dream.

There’s two different names in your ‘chum roll,’ whatever that means. Someone called ‘analogueWarrior,’ and ‘adviceAbhored,’ which you assume must be the AA guy. You sigh and click on his name, then click pester.

 

**\-- directCurrent [DC] began pestering adviceAbhored [AA]--**

 

**DC: okay.**

**DC: explain.**

**AA: So have you ever heard of something called homestucK**

**DC: you mean the weirdo comic my sister reads?**

**AA: YeaH**

**AA: If you want to call it thaT**

**AA: Anyway it would probably help if youd read iT**

**AA: But there really isnt enough timE**   
**AA: So just sit bacK**

**AA: Or help your sister ouT**

**AA: Either thing would worK**

**DC: okaaaay.....**

**DC: so what exactly is going on right now?**

**AA: Look outsidE**

**> Look outsidE**

 

You do as the red text says, while your sister scrambles around, making things and hitting things and.... You look out the window. Off in the distance you see fire. Your eyes widen. Meteor shower. This should’ve been on the news last night, right? Can’t they usually predict stuff like this?

The worst part is, if you crane your neck and look up, you can see a meteor about the size of Rhode Island, if you would have to ask, looking like it’s coming straight for your house.

You turn back to the computer, and there is a message waiting for you.

 

**AA: Your choices are help your sister over there to get you into the mediuM**

**AA: Or noT**

**AA: Either waY**

**AA: I think youre joining our sessioN**

**AA: I have one thing to say to yoU**

**AA: Welcome to the apocalypse kiD**

**AA: Good lucK**

 

**\-- adviceAbhored [AA] stopped pestering directCurrent [DC]--**

 

You lean back in the chair. Whatever is happening... You don’t know what to do.

 

**> This guy is kinda boring right now. Let’s see what’s happening in his future!**

 

You run as fast as you can down the corridor. You know you aren’t fast enough. Her high pitched giggles echo off of the stone walls of the temple. She’s right behind you, and you don’t know if you can rely on fortune to help you this time. You turn around. She coming after you slowly. The temple is blooming behind her, and the candy coated wind that seems to follow her chases away the fogs the land is plagued with.

You step backwards away from her, and draw your knife. Why did this have to happen to your sister? You almost trip over your cape as she comes closer to you. Who designed these stupid pajamas? The ridiculously long cape (that in your head you know is way cooler than you would ever admit) mostly just gets in your way.

Your back meets a wall as she comes closer. The sharp grin drawn across her now sour peach coloured skin doesn’t look happy. Just... scary. The multicoloured lollipop swinging at her side is.... Is it glowing? That shouldn’t be possible. Hell, this whole game shouldn’t be possible.

 

**DEAN: emma.... please dont do this.**

**EMMA: dont worry dean!!**

**EMMA: This is going to make everything better!!**

**EMMA: everything is going to be okay!!**

**EMMA: I’m fixing you!!**

 

**== >**

 

You try your hardest to disappear into the wall. Unfortunately, you are not the void player, so you can’t disappear, and you are not the breath player, so you can’t turn into the breeze. You wish you hadn’t gotten saddled with such an unhelpful god tier.

You wish this hadn’t happened. Of course, it figures that luck was not on your side. It never is in situations like this, which you think is kind of stupid. Any other time, you would have all the luck. All of it. You know that there’s only one option to fix this. And you don’t want to do that. Not to your own sister.

 

**DEAN: i saw how you fixed some of the others.**

**DEAN: thank goodness alex is safe on her planet.**

**DEAN: it would be pretty bad if she was interrupted from her work right now.**

**EMMA: i can go fix her later too!!**

**EMMA: Then everyone will be happy!!**

**EMMA: and all of our problems will be solved!!**

**EMMA: Don’t cry, Dean!!**

**== >**

You hadn’t realized that you were crying. Just your dumb luck. This absolutely sucks. Your don’t want to do this. You don’t want to be here, you wish you could’ve died back on Earth with everyone else, so you wouldn’t be here. In this hell of a game session.

**== >**

**DEAN: em this is not going to fix any of our problems.**

**DEAN: whatever youve done hasnt done anything but a shitload of damage.**

**== >**

She says something else after that, but the maniac giggles won’t stop. You’re scared. You don’t want to admit it, but you’re scared, and for once, you don’t know what to do. You draw your sword.

 

**> ABORT ABORT ABORT!! That’s really scary, I didn’t want to see that! BACK TO THE PRESENT, NOW, PLEASE!!**

 

You blink at your sister, as she glares at you. She’s holding two things in her hand and- The last thing you see before you faint, is Emma breaking them against each other, the meteor closing in from the window behind her, The timer counting down to zero, and a bright light.

 

**> Emma and Dean: Enter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, I'd like to note that his name was Dean waaaaaaaay before I even considered watching Supernatural. Plus, I was stuck for names, and trying to come up with more four letter guys names that Hussie hadn't taken yet( really wanted to use both John and Jake at different times, because that's my go-to-guy name for when I'm stuck but noooooooo it was already taken).
> 
> Oh, I hope you enjoyed the little spoiler for what's to come in the future. By the way, any guesses for god tiers? The little spoiler bit should've given you at least a very good clue for who Dean is.
> 
> Have I mentioned that I really wish I was a time player instead of a space player(the Page, if anyone is interested)? That would make this a lot easier, because there is a lot of time stuff that I have to deal with.
> 
> Oh, there are 12 humans in this session. I have plans for a troll like species later on... but they won't be trolls. But there will probably be four to eight quadrant romance, just for your pleasure. but, I mean, other than that, enjoy 12 plus chapters just to meet all of the humans
> 
> Final note I apologize, I still haven't figured work sheets and HTML out, so you're stuck with bolded commands, and having to figure quirks and stuff all on your own, no pretty colours to help you or anything. If there are any questions(or comments, please PLEASE tell me if I have spelling of grammatical, or continuity errors), feel free to comment or something!


	5. adviceAbhored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the red text guy, 'cause he's cool, right?
> 
> Oh, and we check up on Alex.

**> Be the red-text guy**

 

Hah! You wish you could be the red-text guy, but the red-text guy is way too cool for you to ever dream of being him! He’s so cool in fact that-

 

**> I feel like this has happened before. Never mind him, let’s be the other other girl**

 

Oh? Who’s this lovely girl, sitting calmly in her room, drawing update art?

 

**== >**

 

Okay, the red-text guy has had a change of heart. He says he’s sorry for being rude earlier, and really actually doesn’t mind if you be him. In fact, he really wants you to get on with the story and just.....

 

**> Enter name**

 

_Adam Astadt_

 

Your name is ADAM ARSAST, and you apologize for being rude earlier. You just thought it might be fun to try and woo you with his cool, smart guy charms, but apparently you weren’t up for the Sollux act(even though you’re an Aries, not a Gemini), so he’s fine with doing things your way. He’s pretty okay with anything, actually.

 

**> *wonk***

 

You are currently sitting back and letting your server player do the work for you, because frankly, you’re way too cool of a guy to- okay no, you’re just kinda fucking lazy. Hey, why do the work yourself, when you really don’t care what happens, just as long as you enter the session alive and well. You are also talking to your client player(a very lovely girl who looks to be maybe a year younger than you?) in another chat window.

 

**\-- ethrealSoul [ES] began pestering adviceAbhored [AA]--**

 

**ES: Wow thanks for letting me do all the work**

**AA: MeH**

**AA: I dont really care what you prototype or anythinG**

**AA: And ill start running around when you need me toO**

**ES: So youre just going to let me do everything for you then**

**AA: Pretty mucH**

**AA: Why do you need me to do somethinG**

 

In response to your question, she puts down the Alchemiter, the cruxite dowel, and the pre-punched card. You sigh, and send a message back to Emma.

 

**AA: Shit sorry i need to gO**

**AA: My server player needs me to do somethinG**

**AA: Ill message you back when i enteR**

**AA: Or whenever i get a chance i guesS**

**EC: okay????**

 

**\-- adviceAbhored [AA] stopped pestering enchantingCraze [EC]--**

 

You’ll have to properly introduce yourself later on. You sigh, stand up from your chair, and put the cruxite dowel on the totem lathe.

 

**AA: Thanks for making me seem like a jerK**

**ES: Do you want to enter this game or not**

**AA: Well it would be nicE**

**AA: But you didnt have to cut me off in the middle of a conversatioN**

**ES: Oh come on i know you want to enter**

**ES: Please just play the game**

**AA: /sign\**

**AA: FinE**

**AA: You hold an uncanny power over me kiD**

**ES: hehehe**

**ES: Thank you**

 

You plug in the punched card, and wait for the machine to carve the dowel, after which you take it and put it on the pedestal on the alchemiter. The machine whirs to life, creating a- and you can’t see it. Then you realize why.

Really? You have to do this blindfolded? You feel an object materialize in your hand. If you had more time, you would try and figure out what it was, but considering the fact that you’ve been pointedly ignoring the timer and have instead been trying to pick up chicks, you figure you should maybe get a move on.

You think about it. The alchemiter is directly in front of you, so whatever it is that you need to hit should be in that general direction. You take a wild swing and hit..... nothing. Hm... You squint behind the blindfold. You can almost see yourself doing it. Like a picture in your head. You just sort of swing the thing like-

You make contact with something. Despite the blindfold, you can see the room light up, as you are taken into the medium.

 

**> Adam: Enter**

 

**== >**

 

**> Alex: Wake up**

 

You’re awake. You always have been.

 

**> Alex: Remember**

 

Gold. Bright gold, everywhere. Blue skies on the horizon, and black in the distance. You grin, and you remember. Years and years of dreaming, of looking in the clouds and seeing your future, but not remembering when you wake up. Yes, this is it. Prospit.

You float out of the window. Flying is amazing. You wish you could’ve remembered everything that happened all those years in the past, dreaming here, when you woke up. You almost wish you didn’t have to wake up. But that doesn’t matter now. Because you remember everything. The Prospitian carapaces, the Queen, watching the clouds....

The only thing you can’t remember is what you saw in the clouds. But that doesn’t bother you though, because you know that soon, the moon will eclipse Skaia, and you can watch the clouds again. You fly down to the main planet. You turn once you’re far enough away to look back at the moon. Six towers-counting yours of course. If you’re correct..... those are your co players, right? Well, half of them. The other half are on Derse, of course.

You fly back up to the moon. You’ll have some time to explore planetside later. You want to see everyone in the towers. You don’t remember them, but that of course, is probably linked to the fact that you can’t remember what you’ve seen in the clouds before. You fly to the one farthest from your tower, and peek in the window.

 

**== >**

 

There’s a girl in there with long, braided brown hair. She’s sleeping really fitfully, and looks like she’s trying her hardest to wake up, but just can’t. There’s writing all over her walls, but you don’t bother to read it, because you already know. Ah, your memory is coming back. You don’t know why, but you know that you’ve always been particularly drawn to watching her. You remember her name too. You saw her in your clouds.

 

**== >**

 

The next tower has another girl, with soft light brown hair, thrown around her. You remember her name too. You saw all of them in the clouds, even the Derse dreamers. She has drawings up on the walls, drawings of the zodiac signs, of the different designs on the kids shirts, of all the different aspects. One particular one shows up a lot.

 

**== >**

The girl in the next tower has short, spiky black hair streaked with green, yellow, and white, and a book on the nightstand next to her, labeled “Sewing Patterns.” But the cover, every page in the book, you know is filled with the words and letters written on the walls. She’s got a pair of glasses resting on the book on her nightstand. For a moment, you almost think that she woke up, but she obviously hasn’t, because you know that she won’t for at least another... day? Time isn’t really your thing.

 

**== >**

 

The boy in the next tower has brown hair that’s sort of flipped up in the front. You remember distinctly from the clouds that you’ll have to watch him. You have to help him wake up, so you can help him get better. He’ll need as much help as he can get. You might have to protect him too, while you’re asleep.

 

**== >**

 

He’s got black hair, that if you remember right is usually spiked up, but since he’s sleeping right now, it’s kind of all askew, like his glasses. His pale red eyes are- oh. He’s awake. He sits up, and gives you a little smile, and looks like he’s about to say something. But he can’t, because you have to go back to your tower.

You shake your head at him, and then turn and fly quickly back to your tower, to settle in as the moon eclipses Skaia. You cannot wait to go back to watching the clouds.

 

**> Be the other other girl**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so lazy.... I've been procrastinating writing this, and updating this.... *sigh* I need help. But I'll continue updating regularly. I'll continue... Writing.... somehow.
> 
> In case you couldn't tell, I've given up on telling you how they entered. I do hope you enjoyed the interlude with Alex, though. You know, 'cause she's asleep all by herself on her planet and like, probably being attacked by imps or something. Especially since between the time she enters and wakes up, quite a few people will actually enter.
> 
> Next chapter you'll get the other other girl. I'm thinking I'm going to start doing two kids per chapter, because I'm getting anxious, and I have random stuff planned for when they enter the session, but I can't get to it with eight more kids to introduce if I do a chapter each. So yeah. Have fun learning names.


	6. And Now For Something Completely Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meat the other other girl, and there's a fuck ton of pesterlogs.

**> Be the other other girl**

 

Oh? Who’s this lovely girl sitting in her room, drawing update art?

 

**> Enter Name**

 

_Ella Sprouts_

 

**> Examine room**

 

Aside from the FANART spread everywhere, which show your OBVIOUS LIKE OF DRAWING, you REALLY LIKE ANIMALS, and hope someday to be a VETERINARIAN. You also have a penchant for loving REALLY BAD MOVIES, like BILL AND TED’S FANTASTIC JOURNEY. You’re also a fan of Rom-coms, like LOVELY COMPLEX.

You also really like music. ANY KIND OF MUSIC, really. You happen to play the CELLO, so you always love finding music for it, or thinking up music, or figuring out a new song. It gives you a real sense of accomplishment.

Though you’re PRETTY SHY, you like talking to people, and trying to help them. You guess that’s why you have so many friends? Though, you suppose having a lot of friends doesn’t really matter, though, considering that you generally don’t let them get to know you too much. You just feel more comfortable when people don’t know everything about you.

 

**> Check mspaintadventures.com for an update**

 

Why would you do that? You checked earlier, and unfortunately, the only reason you’re sitting here drawing fanart is because your stupid server player hasn’t gotten around to helping you enter. Of course, the meteors were a lot closer to his house than they are to yours(plus he was in the midst of entering when he contacted you, so it’s possible that he got hung up with imps).

From the TV in the corner, there are reports of meteor showers in all sorts of places around the world, but so far no sightings for your town. It makes you wonder if they’ll come here at all.

So, while you’re waiting for your server player to get his shit figured out, you’re chatting with Adam, your client player, who has already entered too. You’re feeling kind of left out, actually. Surrounded by boys who’re having fun in the game without you.

You glance up at the screen of your laptop, just in time to see Adam throw a shard of glass at an imp across the room from him. Just before he wastes the thing, you notice something peculiar. The imp looks like it’s been prototyped a few times. It makes you wonder just how many people are already in your session. You suppose you’ll have to wait until you enter to find that out.

 

**> Check up with client player**

 

**\--ethrealSoul [ES] began pestering adviceAbhored [AA]--**

 

**ES: Nice job with that last imp**

**ES: Pretty impressive**

**AA: Thanks ellA**

**AA: Ive been practicing for dayS**

**ES: So basically**

**ES: You just threw it and hoped**

**AA: Yeah pretty mucH**

**AA: WelL**

**AA: Not exactlY**

**ES: Oh**

**AA: YeaH**

**AA: I keep getting this weird sort oF**

**AA: FeelinG**

**AA: LikE**

**AA: I can see myself doing something before i actually do iT**

**AA: Pretty cool righT**

**ES: Yeah**

**ES: I wonder why that is**

**AA: ActuallY**

**AA: I think it has something to do with my god tieR**

**ES: hehehe**

**ES: Isnt it a bit early to be thinking about those**

**ES: We dont even know if the game actually has god tiers**

**AA: What do you meaN**

**ES: Well**

**ES: We dont know if this version of sburb is the same one the kids and trolls played**

**ES: What if there are some crucial elements missing**

**ES: Like a scratch feature**

**ES: Or god tiers**

**AA: Nah i dont think sO**

**AA: Well maybe the scratch thinG**

**AA: But not the god tier onE**

**AA: Ive got another weird feeling that were all going to reach god tier at some poinT**

**ES: Really**

**ES: Do you know how many of us there are**

**AA: At least five i thinK**

**AA: Unless someone prototyped something twicE**

**AA: I really couldnt tell yoU**

**AA: Im not that accuratE**

**AA: WelL**

**AA: At least not yet im noT**

**ES: Dont get too cocky**

**ES: You only just entered a few minutes ago**

**ES: You could still die**

**ES: And then what would i do**

**AA: Be terribly borinG**

**ES: Horridly dull**

**AA: Unfortunately tediouS**

**ES: Awfully monotonous**

**AA: Sickeningly tiresomE**

**ES: ........**

**ES: Fuck i dont have anymore adjectives**

**AA: Good i was running out of theM**

 

You laugh. You get another message coming in.

 

**\--juxtaposedOxygen [JS] began pestering ethrealSoul [ES]--**

 

**JS: he-y u-m i- ca-n ge-t yo-u- se-t u-p no-w**

 

Oh. Your server player. The last message he sent you was something along the lines of, ‘sorry, i’ll be back in a minute. Meteors are trying to destroy my house.’ You click back to Adam’s window.

 

**ES: Hey i gotta go now**

**ES: My server player finally contacted me again**

**AA: OkaY**

**AA: I should probably work on getting emma in theN**

**AA: While youre doing thaT**

**AA: See ya later ellA**

**ES: Yeah**

**AA: Ill hold you to thaT**

 

**\--adviceAbhored [AA] ceased pestering ethrealSoul [ES]--**

 

You sigh. Time to get to entering this silly game, you suppose. But hey, if he promises to come see you or something.....

Whatever. No time to think about that now. It’s time to start playing!

 

**JS: u-m**

**JS: a-re- yo-u- the-re-**

**JS: he-llo-**

**JS: di-d yo-u- ge-t hi-t by me-te-o-rs o-r so-me-thi-ng**

**ES: Yeah sorry**

**ES: I was talking to my client player**

**ES: Go ahead and set everything up**

**JS: o-h u-h**

**JS: so-rry fo-r i-nte-rru-pti-ng**

**ES: Dont worry about it**

**ES: He needs to get his ass in gear and help out his client**

**JS: o-ka-y the-n**

**JS: i-ll sta-rt se-tti-ng u-p the-n**

 

He(or she? You actually haven’t gotten their name yet) starts placing down the stuff you need. After cracking open the cruxtruder and prototyping the sprite, you message them back. You still have plenty of time left.

 

**ES: Thanks**

**ES: My name is ella by the way**

**JS: jo-sh**

**ES: Nice to meet you josh**

**ES: By the way**

**ES: My client player**

**ES: He couldnt tell how many prototypings there had been**

**ES: Do you know**

**JS: ye-a-h i- do- a-ctu-a-lly**

**JS: i-m pre-tty su-re- i- wa-s the- se-co-nd o-ne i-n**

**JS: be-ca-u-se- the- i-mps we-re- pro-to-type-d wi-th my thi-ng**

**JS: a-nd so-me-one- e-lse-s**

**JS: a-s mo-re- pe-o-ple- have- e-nte-re-d i-ve- be-e-n ke-e-pi-ng tra-ck**

**JS: th-e-re- a-re- fi-ve-**

**JS: wa-i-t**

 

He disappears. You take that time to start shaping your cruxite dowel. You kind of have to roll it on the floor though, because it’s kind of heavy. You wish you had a fetch modus. That would make moving it so much easier. You get it to the totem lathe, and begin to wonder how you’ll manage to lift it up and put it on there when Josh comes back.

 

**JS: o-h i-m so-rry**

**JS: he-re- le-t me- ge-t tha-t fo-r yo-u-**

 

He lifts it up and puts it on the lathe for you. You put the card in, and let him continue moving it to the alchemiter for you.

 

**ES: Thanks**

**ES: What did you have to go for**

**JS: o-h**

**JS: so-me-o-ne- e-nte-re-d a-nd i- ha-d to- go- fi-ght so-me i-mps**

**JS: a-nd the-n**

**JS: lu-cky me-**

**JS: a-no-the-r two- pe-o-ple- e-nte-red**

**JS: so- i- wa-s do-i-ng tha-t**

**JS: bu-t i-m sa-fe- no-w**

**ES: Oh thats good**

**ES: Oh fuck**

 

You just saw what you have to do to get in. You’re fucking doomed

 

**> Ella: Enter game?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love writing Adam. I don't know why, cause he's a douche. I just do. Maybe it's the same reason I like writing Cronus. 
> 
> The reason I had Josh say that three people entered is that 1) Emma and Dean count as two people, not one, and 2) there's another person who enters other than them in that time period when Josh is gone. And I just realized.... I told you guys his name.... Uh.... Well congratulations on the spoilers... I guess.... I didn't mean to do that.
> 
> Anyway, I apologize to the readers(if there are any?) for not updating last week. I live in the midwest, and due to tornado troubles we had no power for like three days. So, you get this chapter. And maybe some art added to the first few chapters if I get around to it during the week. Also, I will be going back and editing out all the time stuff. I've officially given up on keeping track of time in this story, so I'm just gonna go and change all of it(except for what date I said it was-because that shit's important). 
> 
> Anyway, regular updates should be back from now on. Oh, I thought I might ask, as it is week.... six? of the gigapause: How's everyone holding up? And interesting sprite edits? Any cool theories? Any fun cosplay?


	7. The Land of Breeze and Spires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find that there are some very important game elements that are very hard to make.

**> Be the other guy**

 

You are now the other guy. What could your name possibly be?

 

**> Enter Name**

 

_Josh Osborne_

 

**> Examine Room**

 

You’d rather wedidn’t examine your room right now, considering the state it’s in. Seven prototypings (not counting your own and whoever was before you) have not been kind to your house. Plus your server player is sometimes a bit sporadic with where she puts things.

Well, not sporadic, just.... trying to make things easy for you. Granted, it’s a bit hard to make anything easy in the LAND OF BREEZE AND SPIRES. What with the fact that it’s called the Land of Breeze and Spires after all. And the ground is really unstable too.

Luckily, your consorts are really nice. Despite their slightly terrifying demeanor, gigantic fire bellied toads are really nice! Plus, they think your jokes are funny, so that makes you happy. They’re also really helpful with your quest and everything.

Currently, however, you are back in your house. You’re server player told you that it might be good for you to go back to your house and get your client player(a really nice girl named Ella) in. It’s also because you need to alchemize some new stuff. You feel like you need a better way to talk to your server player since you won’t be at home very much from now on. You’ve also decided that it’s time to upgrade your STRIFE SPECIBUS. When you entered, you just chose FISTKIND, because you didn’t have a lot of time to pick, as you were swarmed by imps right away. But once things calmed down, you got the chance to regret your decision. There were so many more awesome allocations you could’ve chosen.

Luckily, when you were looking around your house for your older sister, you managed to find a misplaced BOOKKIND, so you put some books in your sylladex, and went on your way. But since then, you’ve acquired SCISSORKIND from a very thankful consort, so you suppose that if you find some more scissors in your house(which shouldn’t actually be hard) you can make some really cool stuff to fight with.

 

**> Whoa whoa whoa, hold on. Strife specibus? Sylladex? You do know that none of that stuff actually exists, right?**

 

That’s what you thought, too. But then you actually got in the game. The moment you entered, you were surrounded by imps. When you started to fight, it asked you to allocate your strife specibus. You didn’t even have one, and yet it just popped up, like it was always there, waiting.

After you had a break, you started working on getting yourself a FETCH MODUS. That was a lot harder. You finally figured it out, using an empty fetch modus that you found laying around, and an old puzzle and made yourself a PUZZLE MODUS. This was after you managed to get your hands on some blank captchalogue cards, a process which involved a lot of complicated- okay, you just fucking went into the nearest village and took them. And by ‘took them,’ you mean that you asked nicely, and after promising to make the poor toad a new pair of sickles to use for farming, you finished making the fetch modus and could finally carry things around(plus you got the scissorkind out of the deal).

 

**\--attentionVierge [AV] began pestering juxtaposedOxygen [JO]--**

 

**AV: <<so did you get your server player thing figured out?>>**

**JO: ye-a-h**

**JO: she-s i-n**

**AV: <<well then what are you doing back at your home?>>**

**JO: i- ne-e-d to- ma-ke- so-me- ne-w stu-ff**

**AV: <<ugh.>>**

**AV: <<fine.>>**

**AV: <<hurry up>>**

**AV: <<you have things to do and quests to beat.>>**

**JO: i-m a-wa-re- o-f tha-t**

**JO: o-h di-d yo-u- ge-t i-n**

**AV: <<oui. i apologize for the trouble with my extra addition to the imps.>>**

**JO: no- i-ts fi-ne-**

**JO: i-m ste-a-di-ly cli-mbi-ng u-p my e-che-la-dde-r so- i-ts o-ka-y**

**AV: <<good. now get to alchemizing so you can finish your quest.>>**

**JO: i-m o-n i-t**

**JO: se-e- yo-u- la-te-r**

**AV: <<au revoir.>>**

 

**\--juxtaposedOxygen [JO] ceased pestering attentionVierge [AV]--**

 

**> Josh: Alchemize**

 

And you do. Some twenty minutes and several new weapons and gadgets later, you’re ready to hit the road. Well, the ground. The only way for you to get to the ground is to take a series of long, complex staircases and bridges that she built for you. And even then, they don’t reach all the way to the ground, as her reach in your world is very limited, so you’re kind of stuck for the last hundred feet or so. You’ve managed to figure out how to climb down. You only wish there was an easier way.

Of course, if what your consorts have told you, there is an easier way. Or rather, there will be at some time in your future. As long as you manage to find your quest bed. That’s mainly the reason you’ve been questing so much. Because she wants you to make it to god tier. Or, she wants to help at least. So she pushes you to try and finish your quest. And since she wasn’t in for so long, she seemed to really want to know what was going on, so she knew what to expect or something. Plus, she’s been a lot of help when it comes to making decisions! Speaking of her....

 

**> Josh: Be the French girl**

 

Sorry, Josh can’t be the French girl, because the French girl is too busy being the French girl awhile ago.

 

**> Enter Name**

 

_Anne Voisine_

 

**\--sorceryLoner [SL] began pestering attentionVierge [AV]--**

 

**SL: .......**

**AV: <<hey! im sorry!>>**

**AV: <<i didnt mean to but at least im in okay?>>**

**SL: i didn’t say anything.**

**SL: i just think that maybe you should be a bit more careful when it comes to doing things before your time limit runs out.**

**AV: <<oh please like youre one to talk.>>**

**AV: <<im sure you were just as rushed to do things as i was when you had to enter!>>**

**SL: .......**

**AV: <<ah mon dieu!>>**

**AV: <<are you fucking kidding me?>>**

**AV: <<you even entered perfectly too?>>**

**AV: <<you are completely impossible!>>**

**SL: .......**

**SL: you said it, not me.**

**AV: <<va te faire foutre!>>**

 

**\--attentionVierge [AV] ceased pestering sorceryLoner [SL]--**

  
You hate him. You hate him so much. He is impossible. So impossibly perfect. He shouldn’t exist. He’s got to be hiding something. The whole, ‘I’m too cool for my own good’ thing has got to be an act, right? Why can’t you see through him? Why can’t you figure him out? You had Josh figured out in a heartbeat. You had your pen pal figured out after three letters. What is up with this guy? What is he trying to hide from you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you've just met your first very obviously not American character. I also hope my French is right, as I am not a native speaker.
> 
> Anyway, I was bored with Josh(there is not a lot to his story), so I started the introduction to Anne. Anne has possibly the longest way to go until she's able to reach god tier. Dean will fall ass backwards into it, Emma will achieve it due to circumstances(that you've already seen), Adam is a cheater and had access to his powers almost immediately, and I have no clue how any of the other characters will reach it(except for my Sylph, because I have plans for her that involve being god tier).
> 
> I apologize for the late update. I didn't have the chapter finished, and though I added it today(Monday) is won't be posted until tomorrow. By the way, tomorrow is Dave and Dirk's birthday!!! Yesterday was Jade and Jake's, and the day after tomorrow is Rose and Roxy's, yaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!
> 
> Also, I apologize for the lack of description on punch card alchemy, but I'm really not that creative, unfortunately. It doesn't help that it's a bit hard for me to understand it, too. Hopefully I'll be able to go more in depth later on though.


	8. Server Player: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finish up with the French girl, and do some more checking up on other people.

You pace around your room.

 

**> Voit sa chambre**

 

Currently, your room is a MESS. Due to SERVER PLAYER SHENANIGANS, of course. You suppose that’s one thing he can fuck up. Despite the mess, anyone can still see that your room displays many of your various interests. Up on the walls are posters of some of your FAVOURITE MOVIES. You’re particularly fond the movie AMELIE. On your bulletin board are a lot of letters from your AMERICAN PEN PAL, Hannah. You were paired up for a class project, and she introduced you to HOMESTUCK.

Of course, this means that she is also the reason for you being in this situation in the first place. You’d like to know if she’s okay, but until things calm down you’re going to have to put it off. There’s a crash downstairs. Shit.

You duck your head out of your door. It was from downstairs. Unless your Uncle just dropped something in the kitchen(and you haven’t seen him since a few minutes since before you entered) that was an imp.

 

**== >**

 

You tip toe down the stairs. None in the small hallway between your room and the kitchen. You poke your head in the door. Fuck. This is not good. You take a deep breath and get ready to fuck shit up.

You bust in through the door. The imps look at you in surprise for a moment, before they gather their wits and begin to swarm. You reach over to grab the nearest object to fight them off with. You grab a ladle. Something almost sort of pops up in your mind.

 

**> Choisis Strife Specibus**

 

LADLEKIND. You vaguely remember Dave mentioning that once you set your allocation it’s permanent. It’s a bit late to be worrying about that though, you have imps to slay.

 

**> Anne: Battre**

 

Eat ladle, fuckers.

 

**> Dean: Help?**

 

You’re trying, goddammit! You use the mouse to pick up the couch and throw it at the stupid little monsters again. How long is this stuff going to take? Why is she still asleep? No normal person could possibly sleep through all the noise you’re probably making.

 

**DC: how the hell is she not awake.**

**DC: ive been hitting these stupid little monsters for the past who knows how long and shes still just laying there.**

**EC: imps.**

**EC: They’re called imps, numbnuts.**

**DC: why the hell am i supposed to be bothered to remember the names of some stupid thing that probably isnt real.**

**DC: this is all just a stupid dream anyway and ill wake up in a few minutes.**

**EC: whether its a dream or not you need to help.**

**EC: There’s two of us here now, so I’m going to use this as the chance to get things done twice as fast.**

**DC: have you figured anything out yet.**

**EC: a few things.**

**EC: I’ve found some interesting lore. A cool prophecy. I think I’m understanding things a bit better now.**

**EC: there are some difficult bits that make no sense of course.**

**EC: But that just makes it more fun to try and figure out what they are.**

**EC: maybe when alex wakes up we can go exploring together.**

 

**> Dean: Look at cool sword**

 

It is a pretty cool sword. Em gave it to you. When she first finished fighting the so called ‘imps’(a scary sight indeed- you were not expecting your baby sister to start whaling on a bunch of freaky little monsters from wherever the hell you are with an umbrella) she made it for you. ‘Alchemized,’ she said. Something about a plastic toy sword and a butter knife.

 

**DC: how did you make this sword again.**

**EC: it was a long complicated process.**

**EC: Essentially, Adam’s server player’s server player had to figure out how to make a fetch modus.**

**EC: he used the memo thing to post the code so we could make our own as well as how to go about getting a blank captchalogue card and the code for that so you can make the modus.**

**EC: What he described sounded kind of hard, so I simplified it and cheated the system.**

**EC: i used a blank strife card since theyre the same shape.**

**EC: Then I just made the modus and modified it. I left the puzzle modus by the alchemiter if you want to use it.**

**EC: i figured you would want a cool specibus allocation though.**

**DC: is that the thing that popped up behind my eyes when you gave me the sword.**

**EC: probably yeah.**

**EC: Anyway, I used one of those fake plastic swords mom got for last year’s Halloween party, and a butter knife.**

**EC: but i want you to figure out punch card alchemy all on your own.**

**DC: why.**

**DC: wouldnt it just be easier to tell me.**

**EC: yes.**

**DC: then why not tell me.**

**EC: because im difficult.**

**EC: Oh, and also I was right.**

**DC: what.**

**DC: right about what.**

**EC: that my random homestuck knowledge would come in handy some day.**

**EC: And....**

**EC: its also a punishment!!**

**DC: a punishment.**

**DC: what the hell for.**

**EC: for not reading homestuck when i told you to two years ago.**

**EC: I told you, bro. I warned you....**

**DC: stop making references i dont get.**

**EC: ill stop making references you dont get....**

**EC: When you start to get the references!!**

**DC: whatever nutcase.**

**EC: love you.**

**EC: Dickwad.**

 

**\--enchantingCraze [EC] stopped pestering directCurrent [DC]--**

 

**> Dean: Alchemize?**

 

Well, madame sleeps a lot is safe for now, so you figure that you might as well do this ‘punch-card-alchemy’ shit. You walk over to the ‘alchemiter.’ Sure enough, she left this thing that says ‘puzzle modus’ on it on the floor by the stupid machine. You roll your eyes. This is ridiculous. Why would you need some sort of ‘modus,’ whatever the hell that is? You wonder what you should make, though?

You catch sight of yourself in a mirror. You should probably change, considering the fact that those imps got whatever the hell it was all over your clothes. You go over to your closet, and try to grab at a shirt. Try, being the operative word here.

What the hell? You can’t pick up anything. This is weird. Whatever is going on is just plain freaky.

 

**> Dean: Talk to sprite**

 

You’d prefer not to talk to that thing. Or it’s.... twin. Whatever they are, all you know is that one left when your sister did, and the other is lurking around your house some-GOD DAMMIT.

 

**== >**

 

**DEAN: what the hell was that for.**

**ROOKSPRITE: nothing.**

**DEAN: then why did you do it.**

**ROOKSPRITE: because I could. and also because you were avoiding talking to me.**

**DEAN: yeah because youre weird as hell and make no sense.**

**ROOKSPRITE: i’m a game construct meant to help you through a series of endless riddles, of course I make no sense.**

**DEAN: oh fuck me.**

**ROOKSPRITE: no thanks, i’m good.**

 

**== >**

 

You glare at the stupid thing. All you know, is that when you woke up from being knocked out, your sister had thrown your old stuffed moose into that thing before you were knocked out, and then she threw a chess piece she found laying around on the ground into it, and all it does now is talk at you.

 

**== >**

 

**DEAN: alright. if youre here to help me then tell me why i cant pick shit up.**

**DEAN: and dont give me some sort of bullshit riddle.**

**ROOKSPRITE: relax, I don’t plan on doing any of that riddle crap.**

**ROOKSPRITE: it’s kind of stupid.**

**ROOKSPRITE: anyway, the reason you can’t pick things up is because you don’t have a fetch modus.**

**DEAN: you mean the thing my sister left.**

**DEAN: thats stupid.**

**ROOKSPRITE: you’re stupid.**

 

**== >**

 

You hate him. You hate him so much. You glare at him, and then go over to the alchemiter and pick up the ‘fetch modus.’ Because apparently that’s the only thing you can pick up. You turn it around in your hands. On the back it has a button that says ‘equip.’ You push it.

Nothing happens. You look around. Rooksprite shrugs(somehow). You spot the umbrella your sister was using earlier.

 

**== >**

 

**DEAN: so do i just....**

**DEAN: like pick it up.**

**ROOKSPRITE: pretty much, yeah.**

 

**== >**

 

You walk over to the umbrella.

 

**> Captchalogue umbrella**

 

What just.... how the .... What did you just do?

 

**> Dean: View Sylladex**

 

This thing pops up, almost like you’re looking at a computer screen. You can very clearly seeyour umbrella there.

 

**== >**

 

**DEAN: what did i just do.**

**ROOKSPRITE: you captchalogued your sister’s umbrella, what else did you think you did.**

**DEAN: captchalogued.**

**DEAN: is that even a real word.**

**ROOKSPRITE: yes.**

 

**== >**

 

You squint at him, trying to decide whether he’s telling the truth or not. Emma’s said that word a few times, but you never know. This could still all just be some crazy dream.

 

**== >**

 

**DEAN: alright.**

**DEAN: so then why can i only see it sometimes.**

**ROOKSPRITE: that’s your sylladex.**

**ROOKSPRITE: don’t look at me like that, yes it’s a real word.**

**DEAN: ....right.**

**DEAN: so emma said i could do some sort of alchemizing thing.**

**DEAN: what exactly is that.**

**ROOKSPRITE: so you see how you have the umbrella in your sylladex.**

**ROOKSPRITE: take out the captchalogue card.**

 

**> Look at the captchalogue card, child.**

 

You don’t quite get how that worked, but okay. You’re looking at some sort of thing, with a picture of the umbrella on it.

 

**== >**

 

**DEAN: okay.**

**DEAN: now what.**

**ROOKSPRITE: flip it over.**

**ROOKSPRITE: there should be a random sequence of letters and numbers on the back.**

 

**> Flip the card over.**

 

There’s definitely a random sequence of letters and numbers. Kind of like how when you have to sign up for a website or something, and there’s that thing where you have to enter the numbers or letters to prove that you aren’t a bot.

 

**== >**

 

**DEAN: so im looking at a jumble of letters and numbers. what now.**

**ROOKSPRITE: go over to the punch designix.**

**DEAN: the what.**

**ROOKSPRITE: that thing.**

 

**== >**

 

If points over to one of the machines. This one has a typewriter looking thing attached to it.

 

**> How can it point if it doesn’t have arms?**

 

That’s what you’ve been wondering! It’s very expressive for a floaty blue chess piece with moose antlers. And no arms, legs, or mouth. It doesn’t even have a head really.

 

**> We’re getting off track. Go inspect the machine, boy!**

 

Okay, okay, no need to get upset. Wait, why are you talking to a voice in your head? You’ve apparently not had enough sleep.

You walk over to the punch thingy. There’s a slot in it. You think... Do you have to... You slide the card in the slot.

Now what? Maybe the.... If the typewriter thing.... You type the code that was on the back of the card. The machine makes a sound kind of like a hole puncher. When you finish, and pull out the card, it’s got a bunch of holes in it.

 

**== >**

 

**DEAN: look what you made me do.**

**DEAN: i just ruined a perfectly good umbrella.**

**ROOKSPRITE: relax, there’s a different way to do this.**

**ROOKSPRITE: type the code for your sword on an empty captchalogue card.**

 

**> Do it, boy! No time to waste dilly dallying!**

 

You give Rooksprite a suspicious look, but do what he says.

 

**== >**

 

**DEAN: so ive ruined two perfectly good cards now.**

**ROOKSPRITE: okay, now you need to overlap them, and put them in the totem lathe.**

**DEAN: the what.**

 

**== >**

 

He gives you an exasperated look(somehow), and points(somehow) to the machine. You walk over there and put them in the slot. You remember earlier, when Emma was still here, she was putting these purple cylinder things on there. She appears to have nicely stacked a bunch of unwanted and uncarved blue ones by the ‘totem lathe’ for you.

You put one of them on the part that looks like it’s supposed to hold them, and it whirls to life. A few seconds later, you have a carved blue cylinder. If you remember right, Emma was putting them on some sort platform on the really big machine that had a really big thing on top of it that disappeared when you got here.

You ‘captchalogue’ the cylinder, and take it over to the machine. You put it up on the  platform.

  
**> Dean: Alchemize**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I am such a jerk. This week is finals week, and I was busy all last week doing review packets and getting stressed out and going to bed at 6:30 pm. So you got a slightly longer than usual chapter, because I was having fun turning poor Dean into an extended Supernatural joke, inadvertently, of course. But now it's going to be a thing. Maybe he'll visit the hope player's planet and meet some angels.....
> 
> Hey, I've also now changed the name of Alex's friend who she had an email from in the first chapter. She now shares a name with Anne's American pen pal..... Because she will be important later.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed an outsider's look on the weird rules of Homestuck. There are a few contingency errors I've spotted, but all I can say to that and I don't care, I'm going with it. I'm currently settling into the quirks a bit better, so you'll have to excuse some weirdness as I try to figure out how . Also, Rooksprite is the best, end of story. I kind of want someone to draw me fanart of him now.... Maybe I should make a tumblr for this story or something, where I can answer questions, and fill gaps, and post chapter updates, or drawings and concept art..... And when I finish, pictures of all the pages in my planning notebook. If anyone out there thinks that might be a good idea, go ahead and tell me.
> 
> IMPORTANT!: If someone out there sees an error with my French, PLEASE tell me. I'm only a second year speaker of the language, so I really do not know a whole lot.


	9. Exile

**> Years in the future....**

 

A figure dressed in rags crosses the desolate landscape.

 

**> But not many....**

 

He stops where he is. The ground below him begins to shake.

 

**> Banished Keeper: Freak Out**

 

You would, but you’ve seen some shit in your days, and this is by far the least freak out worthy.

A hatch opens next to you on the platform. You climb down and enter into a room with twelve screens on it. The screens are divided into four sections. They are currently turned off. Beneath them is terminal for typing commands.

 

**> BK: ‘tab’**

 

You press ‘tab.’ Nothing happens. What, were you expecting something?

 

**> BK: Turn on monitors**

 

You turn them on, and turn up the sound so you can hear what’s going on. Only one pops up, and it shows a picture of a boy. He is talking to some sort of chess piece animal thing. He’s just picked up an umbrella, because the rook thing told him to. Then it said something about ‘captchalogue cards’ and ‘codes.’

 

**> BK: type “Look at the captchalogue code, child.”**

 

You do that. Maybe you can control what this child does with this terminal.

 

**> BK: Continue giving the boy orders.**

 

You do that. Oh, giving orders takes you back. Back to a time before sand and wandering.

 

**> Thief, wake up.**

 

You blink your eyes open. You’re in your house. Did you... did you make it into the game? You sit up and look around. Oh.

There’s grist everywhere, and your house is a mess. A majority of the furniture has been toppled and thrown about the room. You shakily stand up. Your head hurts. You did a lot of cloud watching on Prospit, but your dream self really didn’t process them. Now that’s hitting you hard.

 

**> Alex: Go and check your computer**

 

You go upstairs to your room. Not even it was spared from the onslaught. Wow. If the imps did this, you’re kind of afraid to fight them. You wiggle the mouse to turn the monitor back on. Wow. You have a lot of messages on Pesterchum, from at least four different people. Two or three from Emma, at least ten from someone called “adviceAbhored,” lots from someone by the name of “emergingDemeter,” and the most from “directCurrent.” You’ll start with Emma.

 

**== >**

 

**\--astralWarrior [AW] began pestering enchantingCraze [EC]--**

 

**AW: Hey, sorry for disappearing on you like that.**

**AW: ........**

**AW: Emma?**

**AW: Emma, are you there?**

**EC: yeah sorry.**

**EC: I had to fight those imps.**

**AW: Wait, what?**

**AW: You’re in already?**

**EC: yeah.**

**EC: I’ve been in for awhile now.**

**AW: How long was I asleep?**

 

**== >**

 

There’s a pause from her. What's that about? Is she fighting imps or something?

  
**== >**

 

**EC: sorry im doing something right now.**

**AW: Oh. What are you doing?**

**EC: ectobiology.**

**EC: Egbert-style.**

**EC: speaking of that you really need to talk to your server player.**

**AW: What? Aren’t you my server player?**

**EC: yeah.**

**EC: So is my brother, though.**

**EC: and hes pounting at the house right now.**

**EC: Mostly waiting for you to finish being asleep so that he can finish his job, and you can start yours.**

**AW: My job? What are you talking about?**

**EC: yeah youre way behind.**

**EC: Talk to my brother- he’s “directCurrent,” by the way. Then you really need to talk to your client, he’s been freaking out for awhile.**

**EC: i think the meteors are getting worse and hes like the only one of our train left still on earth.**

**EC: Then talk to my server player, Adam. He’s “adviceAbhored.” You’ll need his help pretty soon, I’m sure.**

**AW: What? Emma, what are you talking about?**

**EC: talk to you later alex.**

**EC: Maybe even see you if I’m lucky!**

 

**\--enchantingCraze [EC] stopped pestering astralWarrior [AW]--**

 

**AW: No! Wait, I don’t know what you’re talking about!**

**AW: How long is the train? How urgent is this?**

**AW: You’re gone already, dammit.**

 

**> Thief, what are you doing?**

 

You’re trying to figure out what you’re supposed to be doing, is what you’re doing!

 

**> What is that thing descending from the sky supposed to be?**

 

You turn around. Yeah, what is that thing- wait. Is that? Does that mean....? Maybe you should talk to Emma’s brother.

 

**\--astralWarrior [AW] began pestering directCurrent [DC]--**

 

**AW: Hey, uh, you’re Emma’s brother, right?**

**DC: oh now your up.**

**DC: after i just spent the last who knows how long saving your ass from those imps or whatever theyre called.**

**DC: how does it feel to return to the land of the living sleeping beauty.**

**AW: Wow, passive aggressive much?**

**AW: Okay, sorry for passing out there, but I was doing some important cloud gazing on Prospit, okay?**

**DC: i dont care whatever you were doing on who knows wherever.**

**DC: frankly the sooner we get finished with this shit i can wake up from whatever weird ass dream this is.**

**AW: Wow, okay then, grumpass. Did it ever occur to you that maybe some of us can’t help what happens to other people, okay?**

**DC: yeah i know that.**

**DC: sorry today has just not been a good day okay.**

**DC: between being sucked into weird games out my sisters comic and then having to sit around and throw furniture at random little monster things that leave behind funky colored gushers when you kill them.**

**DC: you get a bit short tempered.**

 

**== >**

 

Wow, uh, he’s.... Different? Something tells you he hasn’t actually read Homestuck, though, considering the phrase ‘my sister’s comic,’ and the fact that he may not have known what Prospit was.

Though you guess it’s not his fault if he was sucked in. It is a very interesting situation that will require further investigation, however.

 

**== >**

 

**AW: No, it’s okay, I guess.**

**AW: I mean, you don’t have any idea what’s going on, right?**

**AW: You can’t help being confused and upset,**

**AW: I’m Alex.**

**DC: thanks.**

**DC: and i know that.**

**DC: emma told me. im dean.**

**AW: Nice to meet you, Dean.**

**AW: Could I get you some pie to help you feel better?**

**DC: what.**

**AW: Nothing sorry.**

**AW: So, uh, I guess I should get to frog breeding?**

**DC: oh is that what that machine is for.**

**DC: well have fun then i guess.**

**DC: and emma says to talk to your client player.**

**AW: I’m doing that now! See you later, Dean!**

 

**\--astralWarrior [AW] stopped pestering directCurrent [DC]--**

 

**> Inspect that machine.**

 

You go to inspect the machine. Wow. So you’re the Space player then? You guess that’s pretty cool. You don’t quite remember how Jade used the machine though. Maybe you’ll have to go check. And you’ll have to talk to Echidna and light the forge and everything, so that should be fun. Maybe.

But for now, you need to stop fooling around and get your client player in!

  
**> Alex: Get server player in.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have forgotten what day it was. Winter break has the tendency to do that to me. 
> 
> In good news, there's only three characters that haven't even been mentioned in the least bit yet, and five overall who still haven't been met. Next chapter I'll get back to the ever important character introducing, and then I can actually get to relevant plot stuff.


	10. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus the chain was complete.

A young man hides under his desk in his bedroom. Today is not his birthday. It is, however, the day he began fearing that he was going to die before he turned 16. What could the name of this terrified young man be?

 

**> Enter Name**

 

_Eddy Darwin_

 

**> Examine Room**

 

It’s a bit hard to see anything, as the power went out a few hours ago, but in the dim red light of the fire that is slowly spreading through your neighborhood, you can see that you have many interests. You especially love MUSIC, and play the CLARINET. You also enjoy SCIENCE FICTION literature. What will you do?

 

**> Be pestered by client player**

 

**\--chatostrophicBlessing [CB] began pestering emergingDemeter [ED]--**

 

**CB: hey**

**CB: what’s The situation**

**CB: is She up yet**

**ED: nno. nnot that i knnow of.**

**CB: seriously**

**CB: after You went through all of the trouble to track down her server players**

**CB: she Still isn’t awake**

**ED: nnope. im nnot sure what to do at this poinnt.**

**ED: if**

**ED: if i die.**

**CB: okay Hold up**

**CB: you Are not dying**

**CB: we Can’t do this session without you**

**CB: she Will be awake soon dude**

**CB: don’t Even think that you are going to die**

**ED: thannks.**

**CB: just Calm down okay**

**CB: i’m Sure she’ll contact you soon**

 

**> Try messaging server player again**

 

At this point you’ve given up. The last few times you haven’t gotten an answer, and you think your laptop is going to run out of battery soon. You think it’s nice that he’s trying to keep you optimistic(especially considering the fact that the last few times you’ve talked to him he’s been such a downer), and you’ve wished about twenty times for her to contact you, but maybe this is just a case in which wishing on something hard enough doesn’t mean that whatever it is becomes slightly less impossible. Maybe you’re just going to die, and your session is doomed to fail?

 

**> Be contacted by your server player**

 

**\--astralWarrior [AW] began pestering emergingDemeter [ED]--**

 

**AW: Sorry! I’m so sorry!**

**AW: Oh, uh, wow. You seem to be in a bit of a predicament.**

**ED: yeah you could say that.**

**AW: Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure I can get you out of this!**

**ED: thannks. ive beenn waitinng for awhile nnow.**

**AW: I know, I know, and I’ll explain when I get you into the game. For now, just sit back, relax, and let me get to saving your ass!**

 

**\--astralWarrior [AW] stopped pestering emergingDemeter [ED]--**

 

**== >**

 

She starts setting down the machines at what is probably about as fast as she can go. You do your best to help her out by moving stuff around and off of the floor.

 

**> Look at countdown**

 

Oh no. Oh no. This is not good. You have approximately two minutes to get this done. She sets down the prepunched card, and places the cruxite dowel by the totem lathe for you. You start running around getting the things she can’t do done while she prototypes your kernelsprite(you don’t bother to see what she puts in it).

 

**> Eddy: Enter**

 

**> Alex: Talk to client player**

 

**\--astralWarrior [AW] began pestering emergingDemeter [ED]--**

 

**AW: That was close, huh?**

**ED: yeah.**

**AW: I’m really sorry about that.**

**AW: I was... I was on Skaia, actually.**

**AW: I think you were there!**

**ED: what do you meann i was there**

**AW: Well, your dream self was there. I don’t think you’re awake yet. Or, at least you weren’t awake at the moment.**

**AW: I’m Alex, by the way.**

**ED: i knnow that.**

**AW: You know that?**

**ED: i spennt pretty much the whole time before you connnnected lookinng for you.**

**ED: i had a nnice chat with emma.**

**ED: she told me your nname.**

**AW: Oh, uh, okay then.**

**AW: Well, have fun exploring, I guess!**

**AW: I haven’t gotten the chance to do any exploring yet. I probably have to start frog breeding, but...**

**ED: i could come by later.**

**ED: you cann take a break from your frog breedinng annd we cann explore if you wannt.**

**AW: Thanks!**

**AW: You’re really awesome... uh...**

**ED: eddy. eddy darwinn.**

**ED: see you later alex.**

 

**\--emergingDemeter [ED] stopped pestering astralWarrior [AW]--**

 

**== >**

 

To be honest, you do feel a little guilty for sleeping so long, but... Skaia was just so beautiful, and... There was just so much to see. You’re still trying to make sense of it all.

 

**> Thief, explore your land.**

 

You would love to, but you have a lot of important frog breeding to do. Besides, you promised you would explore with Eddy, and you are a woman of your word!

And being a woman of your word, you really need to finish what Emma told you to do. You’ve already talked to Dean and Eddy, so now you need to talk to her server player... Adam?

 

**> Alex: contact adviceAbhored**

 

**\--adviceAbhored [AA] began pestering astralWarrior [AW]--**

 

**AA: AleX**

**AA: Since youre probably asleep right now ill leave the information here and you can talk to me lateR**

**AA: Basically its really easy to tell your aspecT**

**AA: Except for emma and deaN**

**AA: But theyre a special casE**

**AA: Anyway it didnt take long to figure out that im the teams time playeR**

**AA: And youre the space playeR**

**AA: Which means that youll be doing frog breedinG**

**AA: And usually the knight is supposed to help with that but class is a hell of a lot harder to figure out than aspect iS**

**AA: From an outside standpoint of coursE**

**AA: Your exile will probably outright say it thougH**

**AA: Thats the voice talking in your head by the waY**

**AA: Just in case you didnt remembeR**

**AA: That was stuff that happened pretty early on in the comiC**

**AA: Anyway since at this point we dont know who the knight iS**

**AA: And itll probably actually be easier if you have the time player with yoU**

**AA: Call me when you start hunting and ill help ouT**

**AA: LateR**

 

**\--adviceAbhored [AA] stopped pestering astralWarrior [AW]--**

 

**AW: Uh, Adam right?**

**AW: It’s Alex here..... I was just checking in....**

**AW: I, uh, guess you’re busy, huh?**

**AW: I’ll talk to you later.**

 

**\--astralWarrior [AW] stopped pestering adviceAbhored [AA]--**

 

**> Thief, begin your quest**

 

You do your best to ignore your exile, and go over to inspect the Ectobiology Apparatus. It is definitely pretty tiny.

How are you going to do this? You know how to clone the frogs but... You don’t quite get exactly how you’re going to go about doing this. Maybe you should just start and see what happens?

Wait, someones trying to contact you.

 

**== >**

 

**\--catastrophicBlessing [CB] began pestering astralWarrior [AW]--**

 

**CB: have A nice nap**

**AW: Huh? Who are you?**

**CB: you Know it’s very rude to ignore someone**

**CB: especially When they’re trying to wake you up so you can save their server player**

**AW: I’m sorry, I don’t know who you’re talking about.**

**CB: oh Don’t you**

**CB: by The way what did you see on skaia**

**AW: How do you know about that?**

**AW: Wait, are you?**

**AW: You’re that guy, right? The one who was awake!**

**CB: guilty As charged**

**CB: that’s Why i went to sleep**

**CB: in Hope that maybe we would be on the same planet so that i could talk to you**

**CB: but You kind of ignored me so i guess the attempt was a bit pointless**

**AW: I’m sorry, I just wanted to get back to my room, so that I could watch the clouds from there.**

**CB: i Know that**

**CB: any Way i have things to do**

**CB: see You later**

 

**\--catastrophicBlessing [CB] stopped pestering astralWarrior [AW]--**

 

**== >**

 

Well he’s.... interesting? You just wish he had maybe introduced himself, instead of being all mysterious.

  
**> Be the mysterious guy**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, uh... So... I've been maybe not updating regularly.... I've been doing stuff like... Not what I'm supposed to be doing. And I apologize for that. But updates will probably be increasingly hard to do on time, so... This will probably just be updated when ever I get around to it. Which should still be at least at some point in time every other week. There is still a lot of story to tell, and I'm almost past the boring introduction phase, so pretty soon I can have an intermission that will actually just be drawings of the different stuff that they are doing, because I would not dare to write all of that. Plus, I will use that time to add in all of the drawings that go in all of the previous chapters. There are a lot. And none of them are drawn yet.
> 
> Anyway, until next time.


	11. It's a Mystery!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some new characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, this chapter is a pretty short compared to the others.

**> Be the mysterious guy**

 

HAH! You think you can be the mysterious guy! Did you think being a guy this cloaked in mystery would be easy? Oh no, you’ll have to work to be this guy. And this isn’t some ploy to seem cool like the other one, oh no. This is serious business. You aren’t ready to handle the mystery that is the mysterious guy. Sorry, but you’ll just have to wait to be him.

What ever even gave you the impression that you even could be the mysterious guy? After all, you aren’t nearly far enough in this story to be this guy. Maybe try someone else?

 

**> Be the other mysterious guy**

 

You are now the other mysterious guy. He’s not actually that mysterious, but Anne hates him for some reason, so you know. That's a bit mysterious. Gosh, what’s your name?

 

**> Enter Name**

 

 

_Sean Leyden_

 

**> Sean: Call your sprite**

 

This is such a bad idea, but you do need his help. You’ll just have to suck it up and get it over with.

 

**ANNE: <<so perfect boy.>>**

**ANNE: <<what are we doing next?>>**

**SEAN: .....**

**SEAN: that’s why i brought out my sprite.**

**CATMANSPRITE: Hey.**

**ANNE: <<oh this ugly thing.>>**

**CATMANSPRITE: *hiss***

**SEAN: you’re the one who prototyped him.**   
**ANNE: <<yeah and it was a mistake.>>**

**ANNE: <<if i’d known he’d be so damned ugly i would’ve doomed us and not prototyped anything.>>**

**SEAN: i’m sure.**

**SEAN: so what do we do now, catman?**

**CATMANSPRITE: Now you split up. This is where she gets off of this crazy train.**

**ANNE: <<excuse me?>>**

**ANNE: <<what did i hurt the poor pussy cat’s feelings?>>**

**SEAN: anne, please.**

**CATMANSPRITE: Regardless of my feelings, this is actually where you get out of here.**

**CATMANSPRITE: You have your own quest to solve.**

**ANNE: <<i suppose you have a point.>>**

**ANNE: <<but you’re still ugly.>>**

**ANNE: <<au revoir perfect boy.>>**

 

**== >**

 

That’s why you don’t particularly like having them together. You like Anne well enough, but she’s kind of immature. Which you definitely didn’t expect from a fifteen year old girl from Toulon.

You actually have no idea where Toulon is. When you told her that, she got a little angry, and said that it was on the coast. You just nodded at that point, and didn’t question it anymore, because you are, admittedly, kind of afraid of her.

 

**> Return to your quest, Prince.**

 

Right, you need to finish this thing, because- oh, there she is now.

 

**> Sean: Answer server player**

 

**\--knittedHealer [KH] began pestering sorceryLoner [SL]--**

 

**KH: Sean sean sean sean!**

**SL: .....**

**SL: do you have to start every pesterlog like that?**

**KH: Doo yoou have too start every pesterloog with five perioods?**

**SL: no.**

**KH: But yoou doo it every time. Therefoore, i shoold be aloowed to start every pesterloog with yoou by saying yoour name foour times.**

**SL: valid point.**

**SL: so what did you want?**

**KH: OOh yeah, that.**

**KH: Are you doone with yoour quest yet? OOr at least a part where yoou can take a break?**

**KH: Because i still doon’t knoow what too doo aboout the situatioon.**

**SL: i’ve told you plenty of times that you really shouldn't worry about them. they’re your consorts.**

**KH: I knoow but....**

**KH: Didn’t eridan kill them?**

**SL: yeah, but it wasn’t because they were evil, remember?**

**KH: Yeah, i knoow they aren’t evil, but they still make me wary.**

**KH: I mean, they aren’t exactly cute and cuddly like yoour little newts.**

**SL: i’ll be done soon, okay? just leave the angels alone.**

**SL: when i’m done with my quest i’ll come over to lofaa and we can do your quest. will that make you less afraid of the angels?**

**KH: I believe that might doo the trick!**

**KH: Until then i’ll just... stay here, oor soomething!**

**KH: See yoou later, sean!**

**SL: bye.**

 

**\--knittedHealer [KH] stopped pestering sorceryLoner [SL]--**

 

**== >**

 

Finally, you can get back to your quest. You turn to face Catmansprite, only to find him.... battling imps. Great. Your progress on this quest will have to wait just a little longer.

 

**> Retrieve your arms, Prince!**

 

This is by far your least favourite part of the game, though it is necessary. You pull out your needlewands.

 

**> Fight, child!**

 

**> Sean: Be the Hope player**

 

You are now the Hope player. You are actually just the littlest bit nervous right now. Your brother is gone(which of course you should expect, because this is SBURB after all), you’re not entirely sure what to do about the whole Angels situation, things keep catching on fire, and you are out of things to do. Times are hard, in the Land of Fire and Angels.

Of course, you’ve messed around with the alchemiter(you LOVE FASHION), and done a few different things, but you’re still wary to leave your house without someone. You’d ask your server player, but you’re not sure you you should disturb her. She’s a pretty busy person. So you’re just going to wait for Sean.

But you’re bored. And you’re seriously considering going out and starting this quest thing, even if the Angels do make you nervous. You can definitely see one reason why Eridan killed them(aside from the whole Lord English thing). They’re pretty fucking terrifying.

You suppose it’s time you were given a name though.

  
**> Enter Name**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> knittedHealer's quirk is brought to you by my moirail(It's actually the quirk that she made for her fantroll), who you can find here: http://thegayhomestuckblog.tumblr.com/
> 
> And I did make an ask blog! It is over here: http://the-look-outside-ask-blog.tumblr.com/
> 
> There's nothing on it yet, and it's rather boring, as I haven't gotten around to doing anything with a theme(which I have no idea how to make), and I haven't had time to draw more than a little concept art for the avatar, and the banner and everything. I also haven't made any posts, as it is an ask blog. Eventually I will get around to those things, though. 
> 
> On the blog, I can answer any questions from you guys, and if you have questions for the characters that we've met you can ask them too? There's whole paragraphs there, so you can read it there.
> 
> Also, I don't want there to be any misunderstanding, Anne only calls Sean "perfect boy," because as far as she knows, he doesn't make mistakes.
> 
> Quick question pertaining to the lovely Hope player: What is the legal age that you can get a tattoo in Scotland? She's Scottish(what? All of the Hope players are British, so why not mix it up by making the Hope player here not only a girl, but Scottish?), and I need the answer to that question.


	12. The Land of Fire and Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sylph of Hope avoids leaving her house for the sake of not quite knowing how to deal with Angels.

**> Enter Name**

 

_Kate Hudson_

 

**> Examine Room**

 

Your name is KATE HUDSON. As was previously mentioned you LOVE FASHION. It’s a blessing and a curse- or so you’ve decided. Your room displays your VARIOUS INTERESTS, including the one already discussed. Of course your love for fashion extends past just looking in magazines, or sometimes drawing outfits(which you often incorporate into fan art of a CERTAIN TROLL you’re rather fond of). You haven’t worn a single thing that you didn’t MAKE YOURSELF for four years. Four years ago, of course being when you were ten, and taught yourself how to sew, using the sewing machine ONE OF YOUR BROTHERS BOUGHT YOU the previous year.

Aside from that particular interest, you have a love for candy- as evidenced by the scattered CANDY WRAPPERS in your room. You also have a penchant for SAVING THE FORTUNES FROM FORTUNE COOKIES. You have a whole wall decorated with them. You have a lot of CHINESE TAKEOUT in general really. You also like to keep the containers- after cleaning them, of course.

You suppose the main reason for you having so much memorabilia from various Chinese restaurants, is once again because of your BROTHERS. You have three brothers, to be exact. Only one of them is actually related to you though. You affectionately refer to him as BRO, which is something you only started doing after you read Homestuck. Your brother IAN, is the one who bought you the sewing machine, when you were nine. Your OTHER BROTHER, only started living with you about two years ago.You love them all.

 

**== >**

 

Speaking of your BRO, you hope he’s okay. He was doing something in the house when you entered the medium, and you haven’t seen him since. He’s a much braver man than you though, considering that he’s willing to go out there. You know that you could do it alone. You really do. Your exile tells you regularly that you can, but... You’re worried.

 

**> Girl.**

 

Oh, there they are. Here to tell you to go explore. Tell you to stop wasting time.

 

**> Explore.**

 

You would love to. You really would. But no matter how many times someone tells that the angels are harmless- that you don’t need to worry about them, they’re your consorts just as much as John had salamanders for consorts, and in a more local case, Emma has her newts, they still terrify you. Speaking of Emma....

 

**> Girl,** **stop that. Go explore.**

 

You ignore the voice and go to pester Emma. Last time you spoke to her, she was going to start doing ectobiology, which made you pretty excited.

 

**> Kate: Pester Emma about Ectobiology**

 

**\--knittedHealer [KH] began pestering enchantingCraze [EC]--**

 

**KH: Emma!**

**KH: Are yoou doone with the ectoobiooloogy yet?**

**KH: ..........**

**KH: Emma?**

**EC: sorry.**

**EC: I was taking a nap.**

**KH: Ooh, that’s fine!**

**KH: Anyway, are yoou doone yet?**

**EC: yeah.**

**KH: Soo, what’s the news?**

**KH: I want too knoow whoo’s siblings with who!**

**EC: ....**

**KH: Emma?**

**KH: Emma is soomething wroong?**

**EC: not exactly??**

**EC: I’m not sure exactly what to say....**

**KH: ??**

**EC: to put it bluntly none of us are related.**

**KH: Wait, what?**

**EC: im not entirely sure what it means.**

**EC: Please don’t tell anyone until I’ve got this figured out, okay?**

 

**== >**

 

This is.... interesting? You just hope you find out what it means soon.

 

**== >**

 

**KH: I’ll keep quiet aboout it, doon’t woorry.**

**KH: Ooh, I almoost foorgoot, did it fit?**

**EC: oh, um.**

**EC: I haven’t gotten around to making it yet, sorry.**

**KH: It’s ookay. Just tell me when yoou try it oon, ookay?**   
**EC: sure!!**

**EC: I need to go now, though.**

**EC: theres something i need to do on derse.**

**KH: Sure thing.**

**KH: Have a gooood nap!**

**KH: Thoough I doon’t knoow hoow yoou can even have anything ‘gooood’ there.**

**EC: shoosh!!**

**EC: I’m trying to sleep!**

**KH: Alright, alright, I’ll leave yoou aloone.**

**KH: See yoou later!**

 

**\--knittedHealer [KH] stopped pestering enchantingCraze [EC]--**

 

**== >**

 

This is a little worrying. You hope(heh) that Emma can figure this out. She was kind of vague, but hopefully it’ll all be okay. You’re sure it will be, just like you’re sure that everything will work out okay in the end.

 

**> Sylph.**

 

Dammit. You knew he wouldn’t leave you alone for long. Oh well. Maybe your server player can help?

 

**> Kate: Pester server player**

 

**\--knittedHealer [KH] began pestering ancestryDevil [AD]--**

 

**AD: nO.**

**KH: I didn’t even ask anything yet!**

**AD: i knOw exActly whAt yOu wAnted, And the Answer is nO.**

**KH: But he’s bugging me again!**

**KH: Please?**

**AD: nO.**

**AD: yOu knOw, hOw ABOut insteAd Of hAving me mAke him stOp every time he stArts trying to help yOu, yOu, Oh, i dOn’t knOw, dO whAt he sAys?**

**KH: Yoou knoow why!**

**AD: kAte, the Angels Are nOt gOing tO hurt yOu.**

**AD: if i cAn gO Out On my wOrld then yOu cAn gO Out On yOurs.**

**KH: Why doon’t yoou coome here and goo with me then?**

**AD: BecAuse the sOOner i finish my quest, the sOOner the rAin will stOp.**

**AD: And the sOOner the rAin stOps, the sOOner i cAn hAve cleAn clOthes.**

**KH: Ew.**

**AD: exActly. sO will yOu gO Out?**

**AD: fOr pOOr me And the pOOr AmphibiOns here on lOBAr?**

**KH: ..........**

**KH: Fine.**

**AD: gOOd.**

**AD: tAlk tO yOu lAter.**

**KH: Yeah.**

**KH: Bye.**

 

**\--knittedHealer [KH] stopped pestering ancestryDevil [AD]--**

 

**== >**

 

Oh dear. She has a point. Angels are probably ten times better then what she has to deal with on LOBAR.

 

**> Kate: Go outside.**

 

You put your hand on the door. Better get this over with.

 

**> Yes, child, go forth.**

 

You go outside.

 

**> Kate: Be the girl on LOBAR**

 

You are now the girl on LOBAR. You hate your land, and you hate your quest, and you hate your aspect, and you hate this game, and you hate your land. You hate your land. You hate your land. You hate your land. You hate your land. You hate your land. You hate your land.

Though it was just earlier today that you entered this stupid game that you hate and over thirteen years ago that you were born, it is only just now that you were given a name. What is your name?

 

**> Enter Name**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, the next chapter is going to gross me out so much. You... You guys will find out why.
> 
> In other news, here's another chapter. I'm rather fond of Kate. Either next chapter, or the one after that something sort of.... special will be happening.


End file.
